In order to send and receive short data burst (SDB) communications using existing long term evolution (LTE)-based networks (“LTE network” for short) typically requires the initial establishment (referred to as “set up”), configuration, and release of a complete radio resource connection (“RRC connection”). While the set up, configuration and release process may be efficient when large amounts of data need to be exchanged between end user devices and an LTE network, it is highly inefficient when relatively small amounts of data need to be exchanged, which is commonly the case for applications and services that utilize SDB communications (collectively referred to as “SDB services” or “SDB communications”).
To avoid the requirement to set up, configure and release a complete RRC connection for SDB services some LTE network providers have adopted the practice of simply maintaining (i.e., not releasing) RRC connections. However, this practice still requires the provider to dedicate precious bandwidth and processing, among other network resources, to maintain such connections. Worse yet, many times such RRC connections become idle (i.e., unused).